Phillip Chancellor II
| died = | age = | death cause = died from injuries sustained after Kay drove them off a cliff | occupation = C. E. O. of Chancellor Industries | title = | residence = 12 Foothill Road Genoa City, Wisconsin | father = Phillip Chancellor I | siblings = | wife = Katherine Chancellor (1961–75) Jill Foster (1975) | romances = | children = Phillip Chancellor III | grandsons = Chance Chancellor | grandparents = | aunts/uncles = | nieces/nephews = | cousins = | relatives = | species = }} '''Phillip Robert Chancellor, II' was a fictional character on CBS daytime soap opera The Young and the Restless. Phillip was played by two actors, first John Considine from 1973 to 1974. The second actor to play Phillip was Donnelly Rhodes from 1974 until 1975. Character Phillip Chancellor II was a wealthy pillar of the community and head of Chancellor Industries. When we first saw him, it was in a photo held by Jill Foster, while she told her mother, Liz, that she was going to marry a handsome wealthy man like him one day. Liz was an assembly line laborer at Chancellor Industries, where Phillip was CEO. Phillip was married to Katherine Reynolds, and they lived at the luxurious Chancellor Estate. Katherine's former husband Gary Reynolds and Phillip were college friends; she grew close to Phillip after Gary's death and eventually married him. After many years of a loving marriage with Phillip, Katherine became an alcoholic and heavy smoker, and began having affairs with the stable boys. She blamed it on boredom, Phillip's long hours, her fading looks, and her estrangement from her son, Brock Reynolds. Phillip tried to convince her that she was destroying herself, as well as their marriage. He suggested she find something to occupy her time or he would leave. Kay responded with a suicide attempt. Then Kay took a liking to her poor and innocent manicurist, the same Jill Foster, so hired Jill as her paid companion, maid and hairdresser. Jill liked Kay, and was very supportive in Kay's struggle with her vices. About this time, prodigal son, Brock, returned home a changed man, now very religious and a practicing lawyer. Even Brock could not convince "The Duchess" to join Alcoholics Anonymous. Phillip told Jill that although he knew he was falling in love with her, he would never leave Kay when she needed him. Witnessing their parting embrace, Kay realized she was losing him, began going to AA, starting bugging their conversations. Jill felt so guilty, she made plans to leave. Kay offered to pay for a college education, but Jill turned it down. Jill went to Phillip to say goodbye, but they ended up consummating their love with Kay watching. Kay arranged for her son Brock, who was attracted to Jill, to propose. Jill accepted, and Brock married them himself. Before they consummated the marriage, Jill found out she was pregnant and told Phillip. Phillip was overjoyed, and asked Kay for a divorce, which sent her back to the bottle. Kay signed the papers in a drunken stupor, crossing out the property settlement because without him, she wanted nothing, not even the estate. Phillip flew to the Dominican Republic for a quickie divorce, while Jill broke the news to Brock who agreed to back out of their marriage, which was not legal anyway. Upon Phillip's return, he was met at the airport by Kay, who offered to drive him home. Kay made a last-ditch effort to convince Phillip to change his mind about their marriage. But when he turned her down, she hit the accelerator while rounding a curve, and the car sailed off a cliff. Kay sustained serious injuries, and Phillip was in critical condition. Jill hovered at his bedside. Phillip asked the hospital chaplain to marry them, and soon afterward Phillip died. Thus began the life long feud between Jill Foster and Kay Chancellor - Jill accusing Kay of murdering her true love, and Kay accusing Jill of stealing hers. Kay decided, in Phillip's memory, to go on the wagon for good. After his death During the court battle for the Chancellor Estate in 1976, it was stated that Jill legally married Phillip. However, because Kay had been drunk when she signed the divorce papers, the judge ruled that Jill's marriage to Phillip was null and void. This decision relenting control of the Chancellor Estate to Katherine, until Jill's baby Phillip Chancellor III reached the age of 21. References *theyoungandtherestless.com - Yearly summaries Chancellor, Phillip